Favor
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Uma proposta típica holandesa, um estoniano necessitado e um dinamarquês aproveitador. Presente de amigo secreto para a IsaWonka.


**Orientando os perdidos: Hansen é Holanda, Aleksander é Dinamarca e Eduard é Estônia (o único nome canon, aliás~)**

* * *

**Favor**

Apesar de parecer calmo e controlado, o dinamarquês que caminhava pelas ruas bem iluminadas de Amsterdã estava ansioso. Tinha recebido mais cedo um telefonema de Hansen, pedindo – ou melhor, ordenando – para que o visitasse em sua casa.

Conhecendo bem o holandês, sabia que seria muito divertido e excitante, como ele próprio. Apesar de tudo, não via o outro homem como apenas um brinquedo sexual. Tinham uma boa amizade, saíam juntos algumas vezes para bares e restaurantes, mantinham contato com certa frequencia.

Mas o que ele mais gostava em Hansen era o fato de que ele era extremamente aberto e disposto a tentar de tudo na cama. Nunca o vira relutante ou com nojo de fazer alguma coisa. Devia ser o homem mais safado que conhecia, e, sinceramente, adorava isso.

Sentia-se muito bem com o holandês. Ele proporcionava uma liberdade e honestidade muito maior do que com Berwald ou qualquer outra pessoa com quem já tinha dormido.

Finalmente tinha chegado na moradia de seu companheiro. Era uma casa bonita, de dois andares, varandas com plantas bem cuidadas. Bateu na porta, e logo foi atendido pelo mais alto, com um sorriso faceiro – como de costume.

"Venha logo. Ele já está ficando impaciente." Foi esse o seu cumprimento. Tão sucinto e direto, assim como ele. Gostava dessa falta de escrúpulos.

Subiram as escadas até o segundo andar em silêncio, passando pelo cheiro de cigarros queimados recentemente. Viu enquanto Hansen buscava a chave do seu próprio quarto no bolso da calça, e quando destrancara-o e abrira a porta.

Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito que Aleksander recordava, com exceção do rapaz que estava amarrado a uma cadeira posta no centro do cômodo. Encostou-se no vão entre a porta e o corredor, instintivamente sabendo que ainda não deveria agir.

O holandês aproximou-se do terceiro homem, libertando suas mãos e pernas. Afastou-se o bastante para que ele se levantasse. Percebeu o olhar de raiva ligeira que dirigira primeiro para o nórdico, e depois para Hansen.

"Não precisava ter me amarrado. Eu não ia fugir." Disse, relativamente irritado. Engoliu em seco, e continuou a falar.

"Você também não me disse que era com ele." Deu uma boa ênfase na última palavra, encarando a Aleksander com o canto dos olhos.

"Não achei necessário." Respondeu Hansen, abaixando-se para sussurrar no ouvido do menor.

"Deixe de reclamar, Eduard. Lembra-se do combinado? Eu te ajudei naquela noite. Você estava tão bêbado que eu mal entedia o que você falava. Te deixei dormir aqui, mesmo que tenha vomitado e se mijado na sala. Carreguei você pro banheiro e te dei onde dormir, além de ter te ajudado com a ressaca. E você aceitou retribuir o favor dormindo comigo e com outro homem." O estoniano ficou sem falar nada, relembrando-se do que ocorrera a algumas semanas atrás.

Tinha acordado na casa do holandês, não se lembrava do que ocorrera na noite anterior e estava com uma das piores dores de cabeça que já tivera em sua vida. Quando soube de tudo o que Hansen tinha feito, aceitou a sua proposta de fazer sexo com ele e mais outro homem. Afinal, sabia que ele era de confiança.

Só não esperava que fosse com Aleksander.

"Não coloque o passado de vocês no meio. É só uma trepada sem compromisso. Relaxe e aproveite." Viu o jovem de óculos suspirar e mover a cabeça numa afirmação tímida, e então afastara-se dele, ficando totalmente ereto em sua coluna, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que o dinamarquês entrasse no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Dou-lhe as honras, Aleksander. Ele é todo seu." Pegou a cadeira e sentou-se nela. Ia assistir um pouco.

O nórdico sorriu, abraçando o báltico. Este não tentara se afastar, pois sabia que o outro era bem maior e mais forte. Foi beijado de súbito pelo mais velho, que tinha os braços em sua nuca e costas, acariciando-lhe. Abriu a boca, deixando que ele dominasse e o guiasse nos de leve o seu lábio inferior, a língua passeava com maestria em sua boca. Separaram-se para pegar oxigênio.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, Aleksander beijava muito bem. Podia sentir-se começando a ficar excitado, a respiração ligeiramente descompassada. Lutava internamente para não ficar com uma ereção visível - tinha sido beijado apenas uma vez. Não queria deixar-se passar como promíscuo.

O nórdico apenas sorriu ao perceber o jeito levemente avoado de Eduard. Queria excitá-lo logo, fazer com que o menor perdesse a razão e o controle, cedesse aos seus próprios instintos e implorasse por mais de seus toques e carícias entre gemidos, gritos e suspiros.

Deveria ter se masturbado antes de sair, mas Hansen o mandara não fazer isso. E também estivera relativamente ocupado por alguns dias, e por causa disso sentia-se relativamente necessitado. Pelo menos poderia ter a certeza de sua honestidade.

O dinamarquês apenas lambeu os lábios lentamente, procurando saborear dos resquícios da boca estoniana.

"Hej, Estland." Disse, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos loiros sempre tão bem arrumados do menor, que lembrava-se dos séculos passados. Tinha perdido, sim, mas ao menos fora um bom oponente contra o nórdico. Perdera com honra em ambas as vezes.

"Continua orgulhoso, não é, Eduard? Mas não se esqueça, no final, eu acabei te derrotando. Duas vezes." Disse, referindo-se claramente a suas duas invasões. Aquele tempo não fora o pior de suas vidas, mas também não poderia ser considerado o mais glorioso. Pelo menos não haveria nenhuma política em jogo desta vez.

"Acho que já está bom de apresentações." Interrompeu Hansen, que enfim se levantara da cadeira, ficando por trás do báltico. Agora ele estava preso entre os dois homens, sem ter para onde fugir.

Novamente, sentira o sabor dos lábios dinamarqueses. Ao mesmo tempo em que era impedido de falar, as mãos do holandês tateavam pela sua roupa, abrindo o zíper do casaco, desfazendo um por um os botões da camiseta, sua língua, lábios e dentes marcando a pele sensível do pescoço.

Separaram-se apenas para que pudesse ser despido da cintura para cima. Seus mamilos estavam rijos, tanto pela excitação quanto pelo frio.

"Olha só, Aleksander, ele já está de pau duro!" Riu malicioso, apertando com força o volume na calça de Eduard, que se contorceu, roçando as costas e as nádegas no corpo holandês, sentindo a ereção do outro tão próxima de si.

Ouviu o clique de seu cinto sendo desfeito e retirado, posto no chão ao lado deles. Mexia-se, ajudando a abaixar a calça, expondo as pernas alvas e de coxas um tanto que curvilíneas - detalhe este que sempre o fazia ter um pouco de vergonha.

Mesmo assim, ainda estava com a roupa íntima. O tecido apertava-lhe o membro ereto, incomodando-o. As unhas de Hansen arranharam de leve as pernas e a parte traseira das coxas do estoniano, fazendo-o tremer de excitação.

Direcionou o olhar para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que o nórdico ajoelhara-se, os dedos brincando com o elástico da cueca branca, torturando-o, quase forçando-o a gemer e pedir para que se livrasse logo daquela maldita peça de roupa.

Após alguns segundos - que para o báltico mais pareceram minutos - o maior começara a abaixar a roupa íntima. Sentia quando ela roçava em cada centímetro de seu sexo, aos poucos ficando visível para seus companheiros. Finalmente, então, vira-se liberto da mesma, o mais velho com a face a uma distância extremamente curta entre o vento e o seu membro. Como queria sentir a língua e os lábios dele evolvendo-lhe naquela região! Aquele safado beijava tão bem, deveria ser ótimo numa situação dessas. Se ele continuasse encarando-o com aquele sorrisinho cínico sem fazer nada, ia pegar no cabelo dele e mandá-lo chupá-lo com vontade.

E ia gozar na boca dele e fazê-lo engolir tudo, mesmo que não quisesse.

Mas suas fantasias foram interrompidas pela voz levemente rouca de Aleksander.

"Parece que você está morrendo de tesão, não é mesmo?" Falou, as pontas dos dedos roçando de leve por toda a extensão de seu sexo e testículos, demorando-se mais na glande sensível e lisa, melando-se um pouco com o líquido pré-seminal que já começava a sair, indicando o quanto precisava daquilo.

O nórdico apenas limpou-se usando o membro alheio para tal, voltando a ficar de pé.

Eduard sentia o sangue subir para seu rosto, ficando corado. Era o único que estava completamente nu por ali, e ainda por cima excitado.

Fora guiado por Hansen até a cama, sentando-se ali. Percebeu o olhar dele por todo o seu corpo despido, analisando cada detalhe e local que podia ver e acharia que fosse interessante de tocar, acariciar, beijar, morder.

"Fique quieto." Ordenou, voltando-se para o seu companheiro nórdico. Sem pudor algum, começaram a se beijar vigorosamente, despindo um ao outro como se estivessem apenas em dois.  
Os olhos esverdeados do estoniano apenas encaravam a cena que ocorria ali mesmo, na sua frente, em cada detalhe.

Notou como as mãos de cada um dançavam nas curvas mais masculinas do que as dele em seus corpos mais musculosos e bem torneados, a cada vez que os volumes de suas ereções se tocavam, as cicatrizes diversas espalhadas pelo torso de Hansen, as marcas avermelhadas de suas mordidas no pescoço e tórax de Aleksander, o suor brotando dos poros e descendo pelas peles quentes, grudando os cabelos loiros de ambos em suas faces.

Como eram gostosos. Não iria aguentar ficar vendo tudo sem se tocar. Além disso, o holandês só o mandara ficar quieto - nada falou sobre satisfazer-se um pouco.

Abrindo um pouco mais as pernas e deitando-se mais um pouco - para ficar confortável - e sem desviar o olhar, começou a masturbar-se, suspiros baixos escapando-lhe da garganta a medida que sua mão tocava a sua intimidade e misturando-se com os de seus dois acompanhantes. Aquilo era uma cena deliciosa, e a melhor parte era de que nada era encenado. Era um tesão real, com dois homens que não eram treinados para parecerem sedutores - já eram assim por natureza. Não havia nada mecânico em suas falas e gestos, nenhuma dublagem porca ou falas ridículas. e muito menos gemidos gravados separadamente.

Assistir a Hansen e Aleksander juntos estava sendo muito melhor do que qualquer filme pornográfico que já vira em sua vida. Se eles não lhe dessem atenção logo, sabia que ia acabar continuando a se tocar até gozar sozinho.

Só então percebera quando o seu olhar cruzara-se com o do holandês, que dera uma última mordida no ombro dinamarquês antes de falar.

"Parece que temos um voyeur, Aleksander." Provocou, notando uma expressão de falsa raiva formando-se no rosto de Eduard.

"Deixe disso. Se querem me fazer gozar, então, venham logo antes que eu mesmo faça isso." Logo os dois homens - agora completamente despidos, como ele mesmo - juntaram-se a ele na cama, amarrotando os lençóis. Fora deitado ali, a mão afastada forçadamente de seu sexo.

"Pois saiba que nós vamos te foder até cansar, Estland." Sussurrou Aleksander, fazendo com que um sorriso malicioso surgisse no rosto quente do báltico. De fato, adoraria que fizessem isso com ele. Já tinha perdido praticamente toda a vergonha e o seu bom senso com aqueles dois.

Fora impedido de gemer mais alto quando o dinamarquês começara a beijar, morder, lamber e chupar a virilha e a área interna das coxas pelo fato de que antes tivera a boca pela de Hansen. E este também não deixava nada a desejar quanto a isso, assim como o outro.

Estava tão exposto e vulnerável, mas nem estava ligando. Podiam fazer o que quiser, como quiserem - estava adorando tudo. Tremia-se um pouco e sentia o membro pulsar a cada vez que alguns fios do cabelo loiro do nórdico insistiam em roçar-lhe ali, como que atiçando e incomodando-lhe ao mesmo tempo. Era mordido, e então sentia a umidade da língua do outro, como se sua saliva aliviasse a dor e ajudasse a deixar a pele sem marcas para o dia seguinte.

As unhas das mãos de Hansen traçavam caminhos tortuosos por todo o seu corpo, e ele adorava quando era atiçado com elas próximas a seu sexo, umbigo e mamilos, em especial quando estes eram em movimentos circulares e de mudanças repentinas de velocidade, a imprevisibilidade excitando-o fortemente.

O holandês agora passara a lamber e mordiscar o seu pescoço, descendo até um dos mamilos, ameaçando morder por pura brincadeira, mas sem fazer isso de fato.

Ia usar roupas que o cobrissem bem nos próximos dias. E de gola alta, principalmente.

Arquejou as costas e soltou um gemido mais longo e audível quando a língua de Aleksander chegara ao seu períneo. Devia ser um dos locais mais sensíveis de seu corpo, e o fato de que ele ficava justamente entre seu sexo e sua entrada fazia-o ponderar-se qual seria o próximo local que receberia a atenção do nórdico.

Percebera que ele escolhera ir para baixo.

Contorceu o corpo, abrindo ainda mais as pernas. Aquilo era tão sujo, mas ao mesmo tempo muito mais prazeroso do que deveria ser - pelo menos era o que ele achava, apesar de mal poder raciocinar enquanto era tocado pelos dois parceiros.

Sentia a palma da mão do nórdico circundando de leve a glande lisa e macia, agradável ao toque, os movimentos ajudando a espalhar o líquido transparente pelo seu sexo, lubrificando-o assim como sua entrada estava sendo feita pela saliva do outro.

Mal sabia como ainda estava se controlando para não gozar, e como os seus dois companheiros também estavam fazendo este feito.

Quando achava que já tinha preparado o estoniano o suficiente, Aleksander deixou de tocá-lo, aproximando se de Hansen.

Este aproveitara que ele tinha voltado para dar-lhe atenção, e tomou-lhe nos braços, beijando e mordendo com um misto de desejo e carinho por todo o seu pescoço, ombros e torso, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos o masturbavam rapidamente e com maestria. O nórdico apenas deixava-se gemer alto e com prazer, acariciando as mechas do cabelo holandês num incentivo mudo e singelo.

O estoniano sentou-se para observar melhor o que estava acontecendo ali a seu lado.

Os dois homens deixaram de se tocar tão fervorosamente, um encarando o outro - olhos azuis de Aleksander nos verdes de Hansen.

"Diga pra ele como você quer, Aleksander. Afinal, ele é todo seu." Disse num murmúrio próximo da face dinamarquesa.

O nórdico soltou-se dos braços fortes e levemente arranhados de seu parceiro, encarando a todo o corpo do jovem báltico, ponderando-se de qual forma gostaria de possuí-lo, qual seria a mais prazerosa, que o faria gemer e gritar descontrolado em meio a pedidos necessitados de que fosse mais rápido, mais forte, que o fizesse gozar.

Decidira-se, então, ordenando ao menor dos três com muito prazer.

"De quatro, Eduard. Agora." Sem demoras, vira enquanto o rapaz virava-se de costas, apoiando-se em suas mãos e joelhos até que ficasse confortável. Ao terminar, virou o rosto para o nórdico, convidando-o com o olhar para que o tomasse para si.

As mãos de Aleksander agarraram com força as nádegas do jovem ao mesmo tempo em que se posicionava, o membro roçando na entrada do estoniano, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, eriçando os pelos da nuca, numa excitação ansiosa pelo o que sabia que iria acontecer nos instantes que se viriam. Não importava a experiência, sempre ficava um pouco nervoso no momento da penetração.

Mesmo estando lubrificado, doeu. Fechou os olhos, agarrando-se no conforto dos lençóis e tremendo de corpo inteiro, tentando acostumar-se com o sexo rijo do dinamarquês em seu interior. Já o maior soltara um gemido de prazer - dentro de Eduard era agradável, quente, os músculos estimulando-o. Deixou com que as mãos de dedos alongados fossem até o quadril do báltico, posicionando-se em sua cintura, apenas a espera de sua confirmação de que estava pronto para que finalmente pudesse começar a movimentar-se.

O estoniano inspirou e expirou profundamente por alguns segundos, forçando a relaxar-se. Ao abrir as orbes esverdeadas, deparara-se com o membro túrgido do holandês, e então sentira que ele estava com a mão em seu queixo. Direcionou de imediato o olhar para cima, podendo notar os músculos e cicatrizes que definiam tão bem o torso do maior, além do modo como ele lambera os lábios, provocante.

"Você sabe o que fazer." Falou, o timbre rouco penetrando nos ouvidos do menor, que abrira a boca, permitindo-se sentir o sabor do sexo holandês - primeiramente apenas a glande, somente depois indo cada vez mais fundo, indo até onde conseguia. Umedecia-o com a língua, tomava cuidado para que os dentes não roçassem na pele sensível, provocava emitindo gemidos abafados. Por vezes fechava os olhos, sugando-o com força, deliciando-se com os gemidos mais altos que seu parceiro dava sempre que fazia isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, o nórdico já estava movimentando ritmadamente o quadril, indo cada vez mais rápida e fortemente contra seu interior, suspirando e algumas vezes murmurando coisas incompreensivas em sua língua natal - provavelmente palavrões desconexos.

Eduard nem sabia o que mais o excitava naquele momento, se eram os sons que escapavam das gargantas de seus companheiros que sinalizavam como estavam adorando tudo, o gosto da intimidade de Hansen em sua boca, o modo como sentia-se sendo arranhado na cintura em meio a intensidade dos movimentos dinamarqueses, o barulho audível de pele sobre pele, a sensação eletrizante e deliciosa de quando este conseguia estimular a sua próstata ou simplesmente a posição em que ele mesmo estava, sendo o objeto de prazer de outros dois homens que achava extremamente atraentes, cada um ao seu modo.

Seu cabelo loiro foi agarrado com força, impedido de retirar o membro do holandês de sua boca enquanto gozava - sentira a cada vez que pulsava contra sua língua, o gosto ruim de seu líquido que ele mesmo forçara-se a engolir, ouvira o grunhido de alívio tão necessitado.

Só quando ele acabara, foi que soltara-se das mechas loiras e curtas do báltico, afastando-se e retirando o sexo molhado pela saliva, deixando com que o menor finalmente pudesse gemer direito, coisa esta que apenas incentivava Aleksander a continuar com as estocadas.

O próprio jovem de óculos movimentava o quadril contra o corpo suado e quente do dinamarquês, ajudando-o a ir mais fundo dentro de si. Sentia-se próximo do próprio orgasmo, o instinto fazendo-o pedir por mais dos estímulos em seu interior.

Com uma série de pequenos gemidos em rápida sucessão, o nórdico deixara-se gozar dentro de Eduard, que, ainda insatisfeito, movia-se por conta própria, uma última estocada no local certo levando-o ao próprio clímax. Deitou os braços na cama, praguejando num estoniano rouco ao mesmo tempo em que sujava os lençóis por debaixo de si.

Percebera que Aleksander tinha saído de seu interior. Arfante, permitiu-se ficar de joelhos, encarando de frente o próprio esperma que tinha deixado na cama. Apesar de tudo, parecia que nenhum de seus dois acompanhantes importava-se muito com aquilo. Estava tudo suado e amarrotado, ia ser lavado de qualquer forma.

"E então, o que acham de eu pagar algumas cervejas para nós três?" Propôs Hansen, encarando aos seus companheiros desnudos e satisfeitos.

Com um pulo de entusiasmo, o nórdico levantara-se, concordando com a ideia, pegando as roupas e correndo afora pelo corredor.

"Ele esqueceu de pegar uma toalha." Murmurou o estoniano. Hansen apenas soltara um suspiro conformado.

"Ele nunca muda. Vou pegar uma para ele. Pode usar o outro banheiro. Eu fico no do andar de baixo, mesmo." Levantara-se, pegando duas toalhas do guarda roupa, e jogara uma delas para o báltico, saindo do quarto e indo de encontro a um certo dinamarquês eufórico e esquecido.

Aquela ia ser uma longa e ótima noite.

**X**

**Uma oneshot que eu fiz como presente de amigo secreto pra IsaWonka, que não tem perfil aqui, mas publica no Nyah. As fics dela são lindas e cheias de nórdicos, super recomendo! :33**

**Ela queria DenHol, mas também disse que eu podia botar DenEst... E eu pensei com meus botões "que tal juntar o melhor dos dois mundos?" 8D Eis a fic OAHSOSAHSHAO**

**Fun Fact: Eu a fiz duas vezes. Perdi a primeira versão com uma formatação bem filha da mãe do PC... Mas eu refiz. Toda. E ficou melhor 3**

**Espero que tenha gostado! \o/**


End file.
